


"Insert Sappy Love Title Here"

by ilovemyTobi



Series: Light [4]
Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemyTobi/pseuds/ilovemyTobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light Yagami has no soft side.<br/>That's a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cake

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place where Light has lost his memories of the Death Note and is handcuffed to L. Then it proceeds on,  
> Oh I am a pervert. My love for Light Yagami is what fuels this.  
> Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Death Note or Light would marry me.

    

Light at first didn’t mind being chained to Ryuzaki He didn’t think it would lead to anything, of course he was actually kind of happy. He was going to work side-by-side with the world’s GREATEST detective!!! He didn’t think it would turn out ANYTHING like this…

It was about one in the morning, L (of course) was crouched over eating some strawberry cake and staring intently at the glowing monitors in front of him. Light was asleep in the chair next to him, in a shallow sleep. Sleeping in a chair wasn’t exactly comfortable. The rest of the investigation team was in their beds sleeping, like L and Light ought to be doing. But Ryuzaki was too devoted for that. Light gravitate towards L in his sleep, bumping their swivel chairs together. Light slumped back to get more comfortable, pushing his long legs outwards and flush against L’s chair. The glowing screens and bags under L’s eyes were indicators that L was deprived of some sleep. Actually A LOT of sleep. Ryuzaki found himself drifting off as well…

Before the detective knew it, he had slumped forward and knocked the plate containing his beloved cake off of the counter in front of him, with a splat it landed on Light’s jeans. Both males jerked awake. Light gazed down to see strawberry cake nestled between his thighs. His mouth popped open in embarrassment. “Why is there cake on me?!”

L gazed down at Light’s crotch, “It seems I knocked over my plate and my cake landed on your jeans. I am so terribly sorry.” His monotone didn’t sound like he was sorry. L licked his lips as he watched the sweet cake melt….

Light flushed in embarrassment, “Gah, let’s go clean this off, dammit, these were good jeans.” Light muttered as he made an attempt to stand and clean off his cake covered crotch.

L caught Light’s shoulder and shoved Light back down onto his swivel chair. “No, that’s perfectly good cake, it shouldn’t be shoved into a trash can!”

Light frowned, “Well I’m not going to just let it sit there!” Then he noticed a gleam in Ryuzaki’s eyes. “Wait whatever you’re thinking, don’t even t-“ 

Light was cut off as L dug his face into the sticky cake mess and began eating his cake. Light’s jeans weren’t dirty so L found himself enjoying the cake where it laid.

Light was bushing furiously, he was glad it was dark in the room so L couldn’t see how red he was. He once had a dream like this, L between his legs…with is cock in his mouth…

WHA!? Light stop it!! He warned himself but at that moment L’s teeth grazed against the small growing tent of Light’s jean as the cake was finished. Light squeaked.

L looked up at the younger male, he smirked quietly. Light was sensitive wasn’t he? L was going over different methods to manipulate answers out of Light. Was sex really the key? Or was L overthinking again. There was still white frosting smeared across Light’s jeans. L decided he would take the opportunity and test out his theory. His soft pink tongue began to lap up the frosting, with added pressure and showing of his tongue. He grabbed onto the squirming Kira’s legs and pulled them apart for better access to frosting that had traveled further south.

Light couldn’t suppress a wonton moan. Oh Kira that felt good. Even if it was though the jean of his pants it felt so sensual, Light’s mind was racing, did he want this? Would this get him closer to L so he could finally prove he wasn’t Kira? They were handcuffed so there was no backing out now, he couldn’t run away and never speak of these mixing feelings. He bit his lip and bucked his hips up a little.

All the frosting was gone, but the sounds that Light were making were almost as delicious and sweet. He felt the younger male harden. Yes, Light was responding, maybe this was the only way. Get close to Light sexually and have Light at his mercy. A private investigation. Nothing more. He nibbled along the growing tent of Light’s jeans.

“Ah, R-Ryuzaki!” Light moaned. Light was sure he wasn’t gay. Well not entirely, would this interfere with anything? Or would this be something to pass the time. Maybe he and L would solve the Kira case and keep at this, or was he thinking too far into the future? _But ohhhhh._ His thoughts were cut short as L bit down lightly on the swollen head of his erection. The friction of the wet jean was too much to handle.

Then L sat up and returned to staring at the glowing monitors, he was testing Light’s reactions. He acted as if nothing happened deciding to look carefully at Misa sleeping. He didn’t mention that he was also aroused from the cake ordeal.

Light gaped at him, L was going to just leave him in this painfully hard state!? Anger flashed through his veins at the tease. “You can’t just do that and then stop!”

L didn’t look away from scanning the screen, “Ohh yes I can Light-kun,” he frowned “You are very pleasing to tease.”

Light sat there in frustration, trying to coax his erection down, but it was screaming and throbbing inside his tight jeans, and damn L sitting there, hair tousled and panda-eyed wasn’t helping. He looked around and found the plate the cake had been placed on. His heart skipped a beat when he realized that there was still plenty frosting on the plate. Idea’s flew though his teenage boy mind.

He was only doing this because I couldn’t ignore his problem, and he was too ashamed to jack-off in front of L. Besides Light could get anyone he wanted, Ryuzaki was no exception. Maybe he could control L…

He took that plate and attentively smeared some of the white frosting on his lips and a little on his tongue, then he took then plate and rubbed it deliciously against his crotch, coating it again with the sweet frosting. He moaned a little at the contact, hoping to get Ryuzaki’s attention.

L finally glanced over, his jaw dropped and saliva pooled in his mouth. Light looked so delicious like that, white frosting smeared on those cute pink lips and across the protruding tent of his erection. He licked his lips.

Without hesitation his mouth claimed Light’s. Oh it was heavenly, Light was sweet and responsive, their tongues twisted and curled as L won dominance. L tastes of cake, and so did Light.

Light’s eyes rolled back, Oh Kira L’s lips were so amazing, and soft against his own. He moaned as L drew back.

“Oh Light,” L whispered softly.

L didn’t waste time, he began to lick up all the frosting on Light’s jeans, kissing and sucking where ever his mouth landed. He wasn’t paying attention to anything else.

Light was too painfully hard now, he moaned but he couldn’t gather enough bravery to ask Ryuzaki to remove the jean. Yes, he was still shy about these things, but he wasn’t shy about dominance. He would take charge, if only has was over the stupid shyness factor. He made a note-to-self, to get over that later.

The frosting was gone again but that didn’t stop L, he found the head again under the jean, he smirked. Light still hadn’t asked him to release his cock. He bit down hard and with his hand he reached into Light’s boxers.

Oh it was too much for the inexperienced Kira, he never liked to show shyness or weakness, but here he was being all timid and girly. He bit his lip as he came prematurely. Damn Ryuzaki.

L felt the release and lifted his head up to meet Light’s, “You sure are a loud one, I think I’ll call you kitten. You meow.”

Light blushed, “Wha!!?? I don’t meow! And the name ‘kitten’ isn’t very manly Ryuzaki.”

“Exactly, you are the uke in the situation, Kitten.”

“I am not, are you assuming there is a situation?”

“Yes I am, the evidence it quite clear, if you need more I can scan the surveillance cameras for the recording, kitten.” L bit down at him thumb, his own erection needed attention.

“Fine, but you have the roles wrong.” Light snapped.

“No I don’t. I controlled you, I made you come, I was the seme, I AM the seme my dear kitty.”

“We can argue all day, I’m the seme.”

L rolled his eyes, “In any sense, you’re still mine.”

L captured Light in another needy kiss, desperate now.

“D’awwwwww!!!!” A voice yelled.

Both males snapped their eyes in the direction of the noise.

Matsuda stood in the door way, his nose bleeding and face flushed, “I-I forgot my keys and, I-I.” he swayed a little. “YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE.”

Light cringed, shit, if his father found out about this…

“Matsuda, I believe that is spying, and I suppose my sexual ministrations with Light-kun are attractive. But please keep this to yourself.” L replied.

Matsuda nodded, “I will! How long has this been going on!!??”

“20 minutes.” Light muttered. He covered his wet crotch in embarrassment.

“OH!!!” Matsuda blushed more. “It’s cute, you two should become a ‘thing’..” Matsuda explained scratching his head.

“We already are Matsuda-san” L replied holding up his chained wrist.

Light couldn’t with-hold a smile.

Just as planned.


	2. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short.  
> I think I am posessed by this 'kitten' idea.  
> Sorry if I've messed with grammar or spelling.

A few weeks had passed, the relationship between L and Light wasn’t set in stone quite yet. Matsuda stayed true to his word, until Ryuzaki slipped up…

 

“Could you pass me his police record, kitten?” L asked Light, while chewing on a donut. Light froze in sudden horror.

“Who’s kitten?” Light asked, trying to maintain a confused face, instead of the angry one he wish he wore.

Mogi narrowed his eyes, “Why did you call Light kitten?” he asked.

L kept his deadpan, “Kitten and Kira sound the same when you have donut in your mouth.” Ryuzaki opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue to show Mogi that there was in fact donut still in him mouth, much to Mogi’s disgust.

“It sounded a lot like kitten,” Mogi muttered.

“Isn’t kitten like your pet name for Light?” Matsuda blurted, a blush on his face.

Both L and Light gave Matsuda a death stare, “I-I m-mean, Misa’s pet name for Light!?”

Light blushed as the whole group stared at him, “Er, yeah.”

His father frowned, “Ryuzaki were you doing that to test something?” he asked.

“Maybe, but maybe just to test you speech and hearing skills. You all fail.” L smiled.

~Later~

Once in their room, Light was overcome with the urge to punch Ryuzaki. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Calling me that childish name during the investigation!” Light sat down on the bed, hands curled up into fists.

L sat down next to him in his signature crouch, “The investigation continues even after we all retreat to our beds for sleep,” he shrugged, “It never ends.”

“That’s because you think I am Kira.”

“Exactly.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“I am truly sorry kitten, your pet name is growing on me, since I use it so much on this bed.” Ryuzaki cast a seductive look at Light.

Light wouldn’t give in so easily. “Don’t call me that childish name!”

“Why?” L asked drawing closer to Light. “Is it because it reminds you of who the seme is?” L was practically leaning against Light’s side now.

L was right of course, but Light wouldn’t ever admit that. “I am not a kitten.”

“I can observe that much, but you meow like a kitten.” L rested his chin on Light’s shoulder. Light turned to snap back at Ryuzaki, but suddenly their faces were too close for that.

“Do I need to remind you?” L asked, he almost purred the words.

Saliva pooled in Light’s mouth, “Yes.” He gasped.

L caught Light’s mouth with his own in a lustful frenzy. Neither male was aware of anything else besides each other. Light tore at L clothing, L tore at Light’s. Both were left naked.

In a flash Ryuzaki tackled and pinned Light down against the bed, “Now meow for me, kitten.” He spent kisses down his throat, then smooth chest all the way down to Light’s weeping erection.

Light couldn’t help but meow like a kitten, how humiliating. This reminded him of the cake incident as L worked his talented mouth on Light’s cock.

Light felt a finger slip inside of him, he did nothing to stop it. He knew he was bottom for now, L had won this round, but tomorrow night. He was going to flip the roles. Just wait.

“Ah-h-h Ryuzaki please!” Light pleaded as L was up to a third taunting finger.

L released Light from his mouth, “Since you asked so nicely kitten.”

L almost melted as he pushed himself into Light’s tight hole, he wanted to hiss, but the kitten theme was too strong right now. He craved this all day, almost as much as sugar and strawberries. Almost.

He waited a bit and kissed Light, “I can’t hear your meows kitten.” L said as he started moving slowly.

He was answered with a wonton meow that he was craving. He couldn’t control himself, he began slamming into Light at a blurring speed.

Light wriggled beneath L, a coil in his gut snapped and he came over both their chests. He called out Ryuzaki’s name and felt like jello as L still kept slamming into him.

L had the bad habit of taking forever to come, Light came again before Ryuzaki was finished. They fell against the bed like pudding.

“Maybe I should get you a collar.” L muttered.

“Cat’s don’t usually have collars.” Light said, struggling to keep his eyes open.

“One with a bell, so I can hear you.”

“I’m chained to you, you can always see me and hear me.” Light smiled. Curling against L’s side.

“Do you think this would have happened if we hadn’t been chained together?” L asked.

Light bit his lip, “Of course it would have. I’ve always had a crush on you. You’re cute”

Ryuzaki smiled, “Go to sleep Light,”

“Don’t tell me what to do.”

“Kitten, go to sleep.”

“That’s more like it.”


	3. Unsure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my it has been a while,  
> Sorry. It's so very short and I must apologize ahead of time for possible spelling or grammar errors,I tend to edit too fast.

 

“We no longer have to be handcuffed together Light-kun,” Ryuzaki announced in the investigation room, he pulled a key out of his bottomless pocket, “Of course you are still under suspicion,” he added as he unlocked the handcuffs.

It was late and again everyone was in their beds except Chief Yagami and the two recently handcuffed detectives.

As the chain fell to the floor with a wrenching clank, Light felt a tugging in his chest. His breath caught in his throat as it tightened. Would things stay the same between him and L? Would it just be all over? Their relationship wasn’t official, but it felt like it. It felt real.

He swallowed, “Thank you Ryuzaki.” Was all he said as he rubbed his now bare wrist with a heavy heart.

Chief smiled, finally Ryuzaki trusted his son enough to let him go, “Well I think I’m going to go home to my family,” he stood up from his seat in the investigation room. “Light I think you should too.” He added.

Light chewed his lip, it would be normal for him to go home, if he stayed he would raise suspicion, but he needed to talk to L first, “I’ll be home in time for dinner, I need to talk to Ryuzaki about something for a little bit, don’t worry,” he flashed a smile, “Tell Sayu I’ll be there soon to help her with her homework.”

L chewed on his thumb quietly, what could this possibly be about? Well had an idea, but Light wasn’t always as predictable as L wished was.

“Sayu is too old for you to keep helping her, I’ll tell mother to make dinner for four. Be there Light.” With that command, the Chief left. If Light didn’t show up for dinner he would drag him there himself. But Light was a good kid, there shouldn’t be any problems.

It was quiet for a long moment as Light searched for words that didn’t sound needy, whiny, or stupid. How were supposed to tell someone that you wanted to continue to have sex together? Without sounding awkward?

“L I need to know something,” he started,

“What?” L cut him off with a wave of his hand, “I let you go, you’re free to go home and eat with your family and help Sayu with her homework even if she’s too old for help.”

That hurt a little bit, “I need to know though!” he exclaimed as L glared him down, “Are we still together?”

L stared at Light a moment, taking in Light’s beautiful face and directly into those large honey brown orbs. “I wasn’t aware we were together? I thought we were chained, bored and horny.”

Light flared in ager, he clenched his fists, “Do you really think I am that shallow!? I did it because I fucking like you! Have you ever thought of that!? I actually like you a lot!” he snapped back.

L slowly smiled, then began laughing, irritating Light even more, “You think this is funny?”

“Light, you’re acting like those elementary school-kids. Where you declare you love for you crush by throwing a rock at them and crushing on them until high school. Does this mean Light-kun is my boyfriend?” he said smiling

Light blinked in relief, “Yes.”

“Oh really?”

“Only if you want me to be! I mean,” he bit back a nervous giggle, “It wasn’t the handcuffs that made me think about you.”

“Okay, you’re pretty adorable when you confess things kitten, is there anything else to confess? Like being Kira, perhaps?” L said turning back to his work.

Light rolled his eyes, was it really this easy to be official with L? “Nope, nothing else.” He stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets as he debated something. “Well I guess it’s time for me to see my family and help Sayu, see you tomorrow.”

“Bye, bye Kitten.”

Light continued to debate something in his mind, with a hasty sigh he ambled over to where L crouched and planted a sweet kiss goodbye on his boyfriends lips.

Was is supposed to be this natural? L thought as he kissed Light back softly and briefly, to like someone so easily?  Light was always there, too. Light was drama free, and the awkwardness was adorable, the way Light blushed like a school-girl at the smallest things.

Light pulled away quickly and fled the room, fearing that if the kiss went further he would be late for dinner. He forced himself to walk down to the parking garage, instead of skipping there like his heart wanted him to, he couldn’t cover his smile though. He felt giddy, he was infused with excitement.

BAH! You are such a school-girl!, he scolded himself on his drive home. Act like a man.

L ate his cake in silence, feeling a tad alone and all-together strange. What was this strange feeling?! Light was still fresh on his mind, he could still feel those soft sweet lips on his, and he had left a good half-an-hour ago. He felt a warm fuzzy feeling rise in his chest as he thought more about his blushing kitten.

What was this?! Was something wrong with him?! Did he need to see a doctor?! It was like his heart was burning, but it felt good. Damn.

 

He would ask Light tomorrow.


End file.
